Unleashed
Unleashed is the twentieth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on April 29, 2002. In addition, it is also a crossover with fellow series, ER which is a relative to John Wells and Chris Chulack remained a consulting producers. Plot In a cross-over episode, Susan Lewis (from "ER") comes to New York looking for her niece Suzy. Tatiana comes home. Jimmy finds life with Joey is good. Short summary When a doctor (E.R.'s Sherry Stringfield) comes to New York to search for the missing daughter of her drug-addicted sister (Kathleen Wilhoite), Faith and Bosco focus their attention on the child's stepfather, a New Jersey cop, after they discover that the girl was taken by a man in uniform. Tatiana returns home. Jimmy spends some quality time with Joey. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia/Notes *Doc (Michael Beach), Ty (Coby Bell), Alex (Amy Carlson), Kim (Kim Raver), Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode *The introduction for this episode aired as the 8th season ER episode "Brothers & Sisters." Music *Barenaked Ladies "If I Had a $1,000,000" *Die Krups "Battery" *Lifehouse "Trying' Quotes :Bosco (to a prisoner): You're pissing me off. Walk faster or I'll put my foot up your ass. ---- :Susan (about Bosco): He's wound a little tight. :Faith: Yeah, sometimes. I got two kids. One of them ever went missing, Bosco's the guy I'd want looking for them. :Susan: She is a good mother. :Faith: Your sister? :Susan: She is. Drug addiction's a disease. It's recognized as a disease by the American Psychiatric Association. :Faith: What about Pedophilia? Isn't that recognized as a disease? You want a child molester raising a kid? :Susan: You can't equate pedophilia with drug addiction. :Faith: You know what, Dr. Lewis? I'm not really interested in why somebody hurts a kid. I don't care. All I wanna do is stop it from happening. :Susan: Chloe didn't hurt Suzy. :Faith: No, she lost her. ---- :Susan (to Faith): I've been sitting here thinking uh… what else I've could've done. What else I should've done. I knew Chloe was struggling. I saw the signs before she and Joe moved to St. Louis. But I couldn't accept it. It was too damn hard to imagine going through all that again. So, I pretended that it wasn't there. Pretty pathetic, huh? She's my older sister, you know. She was so great to me growing up. She took me every where. She taught me how to ride a bike, how to hit a curveball. I adored her. She was the best. What the hell happened to that sister? Who do I see about getting her back? ---- :Susan: Chloe, you need to get back into rehab. :Chloe: What? It was some crazy guy. A crazy guy kidnapped her. :Susan: Yeah, from outside a drug house. :Chloe: It was a slip. It's not gonna happen again. :Susan: Well, Joe said that you've had more than one slip. :Chloe: Oh, so you're gonna listen to that son of a bitch. :Susan: You need to get into a residential program. :Chloe: He has a girlfriend. The bastard tell you that, huh? :Susan: I will take Suzy to Chicago until you get out. :Chloe: I'm fine! :Susan: Chloe, addiction is a disease. You are sick. :Chloe: Oh, my god! I am not sick! This was not my fault! I'm fine! We're both fine! Hey, doctor, guess what? We don't need you. Go home. Just go home. (walks off) :Faith (walks up): She's a piece of work, huh? She's lucky to have you. They both are. :Susan: Thank you for finding her. :Faith: It's our job. ---- :Faith (to Gerald, the kidnapper, after Bosco beats him up): You have the right to remain silent and unless you want me to leave you alone in the car with my partner, I would suggest that you use it. ---- :Proctor (to Bosco): I'll be right back with your tetanus shot. :Bosco: Oh, come on, Proctor. Those are a killer. :Proctor: Hey, don't try to take away one of the only joys I have left in my job. (to Susan) Can I help you? :Susan: Uh, yeah I was looking for Officer Boscorelli. :Proctor: Don't let him run away. He's afraid of needles. :Susan: You alright? :Bosco: Ah, a couple stitches. :Susan: I just wanted to thank you. … You always take your job so personally? :Bosco: I don't it personally. :Susan: You know, it's okay, I do, too. :Bosco: You know, sometimes, when it's kids, I… I just can't help it. :Proctor (walks back in with his shot): Okay, where's it gonna be, Bosco? Top or bottom? :Bosco: Hold on, do I really need this thing? :Susan: Yeah, you do. I'm a doctor, remember? :Bosco: Dr. Lewis. You're welcome. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three